Revenge is sweet but I missed you
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: 7 years after Jack left Kim heart broken they meet again and love interferes with their lives once again.


SEQUEL TO REVENGE IS SWEET

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, the Pratt Institute, the Chevy Cruze, the Chevy Suburban, Supras, the Hilton, the Chevy Camaro, Coach sneakers, Sprite, or an other products mentioned in this story.

7 years later

I am now 22, living in San Jose, California. I graduated from the Pratt Institute, in Brooklyn, New York and came back to California to start my own design business. I always kept in touch with Grace, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. Grace is a dancer, Milton is a universally recognized scientist, Eddie owns a club, and Jerry's dancing career picked up. Jerry and Grace hooked up and I heard he might pop the question soon. Although we didn't keep in touch Jack is famous and I know what he has been doing for the past seven years. He is now a world champion in karate and began his acting career playing big roles in movies that I never went to see. The first thing I did when I got home was drop off my bags at my old house here my mom still lives. When I knocked on the door I heard screaming and running and before I knew it my mom was hugging me and kissing my head.

"Sweet heart I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too." I said hugging back. I put my stuff down and told her about my experience in New York. After the long story and many questions I told her I was going to go visit Grace and maybe stay the night. She said that was fine and I left and got into my black Chevy Cruze and drove to Grace's apartment. I knocked on the door and she opened it and started jumping up and down screaming. She invited me in and I saw Jerry was there too sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" I asked politely.

"Nah, we were just channel surfing." Jerry replied and got up and hugged me. "So how was New York? What did you do? What did you eat? Where did you stay? Did you meet anyone?"

I replied and answered all of the questions until it came time to answer the last one and I just stood there silently.

"I'll take that as a no then." Grace said.

"Look Kim I am truly sorry if I ruined things between you and Jack in high school. I can tell that it meant a lot to you and he was special and when I stepped in I destroyed your relationship and your friendship. I can tell that you still love h-"

I cut him off before he could finish, "Jerry I forgive you. And if I was still with Jack I probably wouldn't have gotten into the Pratt Institute. AND, I don't love Jack. He has girls all over him yet again, he hates me, he is famous, and I haven't seen him in seven years." I lied. I have gotten much better at it. The truth was I was in love with Jack, even though I was never to see him again.

"Uh huh sure…" Jerry and Grace both said together.

Jerry called Milton and Eddie and told them I was back in town so we decided to meet up at Eddie's club in the party room that only Eddie is allowed to use. He said not to dress up so we all were dressed in jeans. After lots of hugging and chatter and talk about each of our lives one topic came up: Jack.

"Have you talked to Jack yet since you got back?" Milton asked.

"Nah, but I have only been here for a few hours." I said. For some reason I didn't especially want to see Jack. He probably hated me and didn't want to talk to me.

"You know he had never had an actual girlfriend since you left," Jerry told me, "We are still in touch and he comes to visit about once a month and we all go see Rudy, who is still running the dojo."

"Why does Jack visit Rudy? He quit." I asked. I was extremely confused now.

"Jack always said he thought of Rudy as a father since his left." Milton told me.

I never thought of it that way before. Jack did still care about the guys even though he was miles away. I asked if we could change the subject so we started talking about the news and other random things. Then Jerry's phone rang so he left the room to go answer it. When he came back in he said maybe we should pay a visit to Rudy since I hadn't seen him in five years so we all agreed and climbed into the back or Jerry's black Suburban and he drove to the same strip mall I used to come to for karate practice five years ago. When I walked in I saw Rudy who actually hadn't aged that much. When we all walked in he screamed like a five year old girl and ran over and hugged me before saying hey to everyone else. We caught up on our lives when a face I haven't seen in person for what seemed like forever walked in.

I pulled Jerry aside, "Jerry you didn't tell me Jack was gonna be here!" I yell whispered.

"Well if I had told you, you wouldn't have come." He said. Wow, he was no longer his previous confused-all-the-time self. He had matured into a fairly intelligent man who still had his teenage moments. We walked back to the group who was chatting with Jack. He was wearing purple high top Supras, black jeans, and a white V-neck t-shirt. God, he was no longer that teenager anymore. His hair was still the same but he was built. I can tell he been training extensively and working out a whole lot in the many years we have been apart. We just stood there for a while taking each other in. I was wearing tan, lace-up, high heel booties, dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, with a tan cardigan over it and had my hair the same length but curled. We looked at each other as if we were daring each other to make the first move so I caved.

"Jack it's been ages since I last talked to you." I said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Uh huh. As I remember our last conservation didn't end to well." Jack said plainly.

"I can't forget the text. It's like the universe won't let me." I sighed and he walked over to me.

"Well, Kimmy I'm sure you won't but I still need my hug." He said cockily. I walked closer to him and hugged him, something I have been dying to do for years now. He hugged back and everyone else looked rather confused about 'the text' as I put it.

The truth is that I printed that text out and carry it with me where ever I go as a reminder of how I broke his heart so he left me the same way. I reached into my purse and took out the slip of paper. It not only had the text but also apology I never had the guts to send.

"Whats this?" Jack asked.

"You will know when you read it," I said, "And something I never had the guts to send."

He slipped into his pocket for later. We decided to go to a fancy restaurant that night, Jack's treat since he was rich. We all went home to change into something more appropriate. Grace and Jerry took me back to get my car before I left with Grace so we could pick out some dresses. We both picked dresses out for each other before deciding on the perfect ones. Grace picked out a one shoulder, knee length, red, silk dress, that had flowers decorating the strap. I chose a strapless, a little shorter than knee length, pink dress that had a silver band around my waist, separating a glittery chest section and a smooth bottom. Grace was wearing black stilettos and black pearls. I was wearing a diamond necklace and earrings, and off-white, suede, lace-up, high heel booties. Jerry drove us to the restaurant in his Suburban. He was wearing grey suit with his own special touches, like a purple tie, a fedora, and silver high tops. Eddie was wearing a light grey suit with a blue tie and Milton was wearing high waited, tan pants, a tucked in button down shirt and a, black tie along with a black blazer. Jack was wearing white jeans, maroon high tops, a black button down shirt and black blazer. Elegant but cool, just like him. God I am still in love with this boy and can't hold it in much longer. The guys and Grace all went to the 'restroom' leaving me alone with Jack. We sat in silence until he broke it and asked if it was ok to read the text again. I told him it was fine so he read it and it said:

U wanna know why I did it?

3 words: revenge is sweet

So now I leave you alone, broken hearted at a table loving a guy you will never see again

-Jack

(My apology)

Jack, I am truly and deeply sorry for everything. I know it was wrong. I know I deserve to be hated. I know that I should never have kissed Jerry. I deserve any punishment the world wants to give me. If it means never seeing you, the love of my life, again so be it. The truth is I am still in love with you and always will be. I already miss you and it has only been a few days. I will never love someone again like I loved you.

Loving you forever,

Kimmy

When he finished reading he looked up in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but he saw the others returning and put the paper back in his pocket.

Dinner wasn't quiet or awkward it was just six friends enjoying a nice dinner after not having seen each other for a while. After dinner we ordered dessert and man oh man was it good. We ate so much I don't even remember what we ate. After we were done we were just sitting around chatting but it was getting late so we all went our ways. It turns out jack was staying in town for a few days so we all agreed to meet up tomorrow at Jerry's house. Jerry and Grace drove me home and when I got in I was surprised to find about an hour later that Jack called and asked me to meet him at his hotel room. I said sure and came over in my pjs since it was around 11pm. I walked since its dark and it wasn't very far away. He was staying at a Hilton and I mean a nice Hilton too. I took the elevator up to the seventh floor and got out to find his room. When I found it I knocked and he let me in. He was also wearing pjs, flannel pants and t-shirt. He had a nice room! It had a kitchen and a living room and master bath and bedroom.

"I suppose you want to talk about the text." I said sitting down on the couch while he walked into the kitchen.

"Ya. About your apology, did you really still love me?" He asked.

"Yes I did and still do." I said fiddling with one of the pillows.

He came out of the kitchen and took a seat across from me. He looked a little uncomfortable so I looked back down at the pillow as we sat in silence.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" he asked me looking over at me.

"I probably just made you really uncomfortable," I started to ramble," I know it's stupid," he got up walked over to me and sat back down next to me, "I know you might not feel the same way still-"

"Kim," he said, "Do you want to know the reason I have never had a girlfriend since I left?" I looked up at him and nodded. "Well the truth is I was waiting for you."

I gave him a confused look, "Wait what? You were waiting for me?"

"Yes. I was waiting for do to do what you just did. Apologize. Without being asked or forced, for you to apologize on your own. I was waiting for that call, or that text, or what you just did." He said taking my hand. I looked deep into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Well then. I am deeply sorry for what I did to you." I said again.

"I know you are and I forgive you." he said and I gave him a really big and he hugged me back. Knowing he forgives me, even if he doesn't love me back is something. "Oh and Kimmy," I looked back at him, "I still love you too and I never stopped."

Before I could think about it I kissed him. I missed his kisses. We went into the bedroom after we broke apart and laid down in each other's arms before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up surrounded by warmth thinking I just had the best dream ever. When I opened my eyes I realized the best dream ever was reality. I had woken up in Jacks arms, our feet tangled together. When I looked up at him I saw he was looking down at me and he was playing with my hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"You know that's not my thing." He said.

"I know." I said smiling.

Then there was a knock at the door so Jack groaned and got up to get it and I got up with him so he wouldn't complain. When he opened the door we saw Jerry dressed in his pjs at the door. It was weird be because it was like two in the morning and we both knew that Jerry was not a morning person but he looked wide awake.

"Sorry man am I interrupting something?" He asked smirking when he saw me.

"No! What are you doing here?" Jack asked Jerry tiredly.

"Ya aren't you supposed to be at home with Grace right now? I don't know, maybe sleeping?" I said slightly annoyed. I am not a morning person either and Jack knew that so he told me to go back to sleep and that he would handle Jerry. I said okay and went back to sleep. Jack came back in about an hour later and crawled back under the covers and cuddled next to me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well I spent half an hour telling Jerry why you are here. By the way you are gonna want to beat his sorry ass because he thinks we had sex." Jack said sleepily and yawning.

"I am gonna kill him." I mumbled as sleep was taking over.

"I'll tell you the rest later when we're more awake." He said barley awake. I just nodded before I fell asleep and began dreaming about Jack.

Jack and I were standing on the beach in beachy clothes. There was another man there that I had never seen before as well. I had no idea why he was there until he spoke, "Jack Anderson, do you take Kimberly Crawford to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Kimberly Crawford, do you take Jack Anderson to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"If anyone has any objections of why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace," no one said a word, "Then if there are no objections, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said to Jack, stepping back and allowing Jack to give me a nice long kiss while our friends and family cheered...

"Kimmy, Kimmy wake up I have to tell you something important." I woke up from my great dream to Jack whispering in my ear. It sent chills down my spine a feeling that I missed. I rolled over and looked up at him. He was sitting up and my head was in his lap. I smiled at him and he bent over a kissed me and of course I kissed back.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked after we broke apart.

"You know earlier this morning with Jerry?" he asked and I nodded, "Well he came over to ask what the best way to propose is."

"What?" I asked confused. It was sevenish so that was still the morning.

"About hour ago, Jerry asked Grace to marry him." He said

"What?" I yelled.

"Shhh! People are still sleeping!" Jack whisper yelled.

"Sorry! But, you just told me my best friend was getting married!" I whisper yelled back at him.

"If she says yes." Jack commented.

"Way to ruin the mood Jack." I said sarcastically.

"Thats why you love me!" he said giving me his cocky grin.

"If I was more awake I would slap you." I said smiling.

"Well I guess you missed this too." he said smiling and with that he took off his shirt so he could change. I couldn't help myself; all I could do was stare. His muscles were way more developed and his six pack looked better than ever.

"You like what you see?" he asked grinning. He started flexing and striking poses which taunted me. I got up and walked over to him and kissed him while rubbing my hands up and down his perfect chest. I looked up at him and got lost in those deep, chocolate pools, that every girl loves, and anyone could die happy after seeing. Before we could even think of leaning in the phone rang. Jack gave me a 'sorry but I have to get this look' and I just sighed. After he got off the phone he walked back into the bedroom where I now was.

"That's was Jerry," he said tugging on a shirt, "he wants us all to meet him at his mansion in about an hour and wants everyone to stay the night."

"That sounds great, but one I need to get home and two, are you going?" I looked away as he took off his pajama pants and put on some jeans, waiting for my answer.

"To answer both your questions, I'll drive you there and ya. I'm in if you're in." He said fully dressed and ready to go.

I nodded as we headed downstairs and to the garage. I was wondering what kind of car he had until I saw it, a bright blue, metallic Camaro with white, sparkly rally stripes. **A/N My dream car** The car he always said he wanted. I walked over to it and climbed into the passenger seat. He turned the keys and the car roared to life. Eh still knew directions to my house like the back of his hand. When we got there I invited him inside since my mom was at work. I told him he could do whatever while I took a shower and got dressed. I took a hot shower before changing into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a flowy white tank top. I slipped into a pair of Coach Sneakers and headed down stairs to find Jack looking out the window.

"Hey Jack you seem lost in thought. You ready to go?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, ya lets go." He said turning around snapping out of his trance. I followed him out the door, locking behind me. And we got into his car and drove to Jerry's.

"Whoa." I said getting out.

"First time coming here I see," Jack said smirking, "If you think this is something you have got to see my house." Jerry's house was enormous! It was like a castle! I can't wait to see the inside.

We walked up the stairs to the door and rang the bell. Jerry opened the door and looked at both of us standing there together. He looked really confused so I walked I looked at Jack and he smiled, knowing what I was about to do. I stepped inside and kicked him in the stomach so hard Jerry fell over groaning in pain. It was sure to leave a HUGE bruise. Jack stepped inside and put his arm around my shoulders whispering in my ear, "Nice kick Kimmy."

Jerry got up still clutching his stomach and started swearing in Spanish, but led us to where everyone else was. I sat down on the couch next to Jack and everyone was giving us weird looks but I just shrugged them off.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Eddie asked. Everyone looked at Grace who was snuggled up next to Jerry.

"Well I was thinking we could hang out and talk go swimming, ice skating, other fun stuff." Grace said.

I sat there in shock. They have a pool and an ice rink and a basketball court I have heard. Wow Jerry is loaded.

Milton said that he thinks we should go swimming first so we agreed on that. I followed Grace to a room that was filled with clothes.

"May I present my closet." She said ushering me in. My jaw dropped in awe. She had literally everything! It was like a store at the mall! Before I could say anything something else came to mind that I wanted to ask her.

"Did you say yes?" I asked her and she stood there looking confused. So I made it clearer this time, "To Jerry? I thought he asked you to marry him."

She understood that and held out her hand. There on her left ring finger sat a 8 karat diamond ring.

"How did you know?" she asked between mine and her squeals.

"Jack told me this morning after Jerry came over that he wanted to propose this morning." I told her.

"Okay? But seriously, what is up with you and Jack? I mean I thought you hated each other and now you come over together, were apparently sleeping at his hotel, and he has his arm around you. I mean, wait, you aren't, no it can't be, are you?" She said her voice filling with joy till she was almost screaming.

"I think so." I told her and we squealed some more, hugged and she asked for the whole story, so I told her. I told her from the awkward conversation at the dojo, to dinner, to his call, to last, night and up to where we are now. She looked like she was about to explode with happiness but she calmed herself down.

"So for swimming, what am I supposed to wear?" I asked her since I didn't have a tank top, shorts, or more importantly a swim suit.

"Oh, I have all these for you," and she led me to a rack full of everything from evening gowns to jeans to swim suits, "I had them just in case. They are all your size and will look phenomenal on you." She said as I looked through it. I picked out a soft pink and white striped bikini, and a pink tank to with a pair of white jean shorts, which I quickly changed into.

She led me down to a huge indoor swimming pool with diving boards and everything. We saw the boys there all there in trunks and t-shirts. They boys took off their shirt and Grace and I took off our shirts and shorts. We all jumped into the pool and had a huge splashing war. Then we all just floated around on floatly chairs until Jack slipped off of his and onto mine. I sat on his lap and leaned against his chest, my head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around me resting his head on mine.

"Kim," I looked up at him and he whispered, "You look beautiful." I blushed and kissed him. Then we heard few loud splashes and looked around. The guys had all fallen off their chairs and Grace was giggling. I couldn't help but laugh and so did Jack.

They all started talking at the same time and Grace gave a look that said 'I'll take this one' before leading them out to explain. Jack looked back at me and we started making out. He kissed down my neck and all over my stomach before returning to my lips, earning moans whenever he touched a sensitive spot. This went on for a few more minutes before Jack whispered and idea to me and we stopped and got out. When the guys and Grace returned Jack and jumped out and sprayed them with water guns. We spent hours in the pool and it reached nine o'clock before we all got out to get washed up. We I was dressed I went to see Jack but he was on the phone with his agent talking about some movie deal. Right, I still had to tell him that I never actually saw any of his movies before; well I'll tell him later. I kept walking and went to the kitchen to get some food. I got a Sprite and an apple. When everyone else come downstairs we all talked some more about ours jobs and stuff. Jack invited us to all come to his house the following month and we all agreed. It was around eleven when the conversation settled down and we all got up and went to sleep. Grace went with Jerry to the room they shared, Milton and Eddie went to their own, and Jack and I shared one. We curled up next to one another, and fell asleep. I had yet another dream about Jack that night.

I was sitting on a porch of a mansion when he walked up the steps and sat next to me. I told him I had some important news to tell him. He looked at me and I told him I was pregnant. As first I couldn't read his face but it looked surprised, shocked, angry, worried, and happy at the same time. Then his face filled with joy after I told he was the father and how it would be weird if he wasn't because we are married and then he stood put and picked me up and spun me around and he kissed me while we were laughing...

I woke up to Jack shifting and murmuring something in his sleep. "No, stop please," he begged, "No, no, no, KIM!" He yelled.

"Jack!" I yelled while shaking him, effectively waking him up and he shot up into a sitting position. He looked over at me. I once again thought back to that day when I saw his face... I looked at Jack begging for forgiveness and saw the hate had left his face and turned to sadness before the hate returned. I saw a single tear fall from his eye. Him, Jack Anderson, crying. I thought I would never live to see the day...well, I lived to see another. Jack, who was now 23, was shaking, with tears slowly rolling down his face. This hurt me even more than last time.

"Jack," I said lying him back down with his head in my lap so he was looking up at me, "It's ok. Everything is ok. I am right here." I said stroking his hair and whipping away his tears. He opened his eyes and they were filled with fear. Jack explained his nightmare to me, how I was being beaten to death and there wasn't anything he could do about it. I held him until he fell back asleep, and eventually I fell asleep too. The next morning I woke up at the same time as Jack. They got up, stretched and gave each other a kiss. Jack apologized to me because he had to leave for L.A. I told him it was alright and that I would see him in a month. I gave him one last, long kiss before he left.

* * *

><p>That month flew by between starting my business, and hanging out with my closest friends. The business was going great with a boost from Grace who let me redesign there house and put out a good word for me. Before I knew it, it was time to go see Jack.<p>

After a long six hour ride to Jack's 'house' we finally arrived. If I said that Jerry's house looked like a castle before, Jack's house made Jerry's house look like a sand castle. We were greeted but a butler named James who called Jack on a speaker and he was down in seconds. He all hugged hello and Jack gave me a kiss. He took us on a tour of the house and he had and Olympic size swimming pool, a basketball court, ice rink, soccer field, batting cage, and gym along with an arcade room, a home theatre, a video game room and of course a dojo that looked just like the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Jack told us he spent most of his time here before movies training. When we got back to his kitchen he said that us girls should go shopping since we are in L.A. and that he was gonna take the guys somewhere. So, Grace and I left in Jerry's Suburban, while the guys took one of Jack's many cars. Grace and I literally shopped till we dropped for around eight hours. We bought new clothes, shoes, bags, jewelry, make-up, and perfume. When we returned to the house and asked James where we could sleep, so he led us to a guest room with two beds and we crashed. The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to see sun was streaming through the windows, so I sat up, yawned, stretched, yawned, got up, and took a shower and got dressed before I went down to get some food. James made me a strawberry-banana smoothie and I drank it. I was so freaking good! I saw Milton and Eddie come down the stairs sleepily and took a seat on the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen, which was where I was currently sitting. Milton got an omelet while Eddie on the other hand, still loving food, ordered pancakes, sausages, a bagel, waffles, and a banana to be healthy. Milton sure did take his good sweet time eating for his finished when Eddie finished. Jerry and Grace came downstairs after a few minutes of silence and both got some food to eat to. So basically everyone was downstairs in the kitchen, except for Jack. I asked Jerry where Jack was and he said he didn't know so I got up to look for him. I went his room first but he wasn't there so I thought long and hard 'if I was Jack where would I go first thing in the morning?' Then it hit me. I cannot believe I did not think of this before. I face palmed myself before walking back downstairs and to the dojo area, and I was not surprised when I found a shirtless Jack dripping with sweat.

"Morning Kim," he said. I didn't even think he knew I was there he was so focused on doing pull-ups, "Did you get a good sleep?"

"Ya actually," I replied, "How long have you been up for" I asked because he didn't look that tired but judging by how red and sweaty his face was he had been working out for at least a couple of hours.

"I woke up around four so about three hours I guess." He said jumping off the bar, shaking his arms out, and grabbing a towel. I did it again. I was staring at his perfectly built body, and apparently he caught me. He looked at all of the windows as if making sure no one was there. Then, he walked over to me and gave me a kiss. My hands once again explored his chest while he fiddled with my hair and rubbed circles on my back.

"I love you." Jack whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you too, and this time I mean it." I whispered back.

"So Ms. Crawford, what do you have in mind for today?" he asked me, putting his arm around my shoulders and walking my upstairs to his room where I sat on his bed while he checked all of these windows too. I wonder what is up with him.

"I don't know. Maybe you could take a shower and then we could do something fun." I said smirking.

"Good idea." he said walking into the bathroom.

While he was showering I looked at all of the things he had. He had a whole bunch of trophies and awards. I even walked into his closet and it was full of clothes. All of his shoes were on the floor while he had the walls lined with everything from tuxes to pjs to swim trunks. When he got out he walked into his closet with a towel wrapped around his waist. He came out a minute a later in a t-shirt and jeans, but no shoes, just socks. We were walking back to the main staircase when we saw Grace and Jerry making out and slowly removing articles of clothing, so Jack shut the door quietly and we walked silently away.

"It sure is a good thing that room is sound proof." I said smirking.

"I'll make sure those sheets get washed after they leave the room today." He whispered to me making me giggle at the thought but that thought immediately grossed me out so I changed the subject.

"Why are you being so cautious whenever the windows are open?" I asked him.

"The paparazzi are brutal around here. If they saw you and Grace in the house what do you think they would say? Especially Grace now that she has that huge rock on her finger, or if they saw you and I making out? I try to avoid them and try not to make a scene, because I believe every person deserves privacy no matter how famous they are," He told me and I nodded in agreement, "Also if they found out my girlfriend was staying over they would make your life a living hell and would never leave you alone." He said. He intertwined his fingers with mine and I leaned on his shoulder. We went to the theatre he had and just watched movies all day. We watched comedies and cracked up together, we watched Sci-Fi movies and mysteries, we watched dramas and chick-flicks, which I cried in and he teased me about, and we watched horror movies. Whenever there was a gross or scary part that I didn't want to watch I buried my face in his chest and he hugged me tightly, telling me when it was over. I fell asleep around eleven and I woke up a few minutes later feeling a swaying. I opened my eyes and saw Jack carrying me in his arms back to his room.

"I can walk you know." I told him sleepily after yawning.

"I know but I would rather carry you Kim." He said sweetly with a hit or sleep in his voice. He set me down in the bed while I was still in my day clothes and so was he but he lay down to and before I knew I was asleep yet again dreaming about Jack.

Jack and I were sitting on the couch together. He bent over and kissed my stomach which was swollen.

"Hey baby, are you comfortable sitting inside of mommy there?" he asked in a baby voice. I just laughed at him before he said, "Mommy has been really annoying with all of the cravings lately I sure hope you are happy in there otherwise daddy would be really angry." I playfully punched him and he chuckled while smiling at me. I smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Speaking of cravings Mommy wants some more spaghetti." I said rubbing circles on my stomach. I didn't know it but Jack had gotten up and wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder. I started laughing and he gave me a big hug while I turned around and he gave me a proper hug while I gave him one back...

Why do I always have dreams about Jack when I am sharing a bed with him? I thought to myself as I woke up, once again in Jacks arms. I gave him a kiss to wake him up and he asked what I wanted to do.

I groaned, "Why do we have to do something? It's like four in the morning." I said complaining.

"Well you can go back to sleep but I have to go workout." he said back to me.

"Nah I'll come with. What type of workout are you doing this lovely Sunday morning?" I asked sarcastically.

"Swimming laps, fun right?" He said equally sarcastically.

"Ok," I moaned, "I'll change first then meet you down there." I said and he nodded. I left to go put on a bathing suit and this time I was wearing a navy blue bikini with tiny white hearts all over it, and threw on a t-shirt and shorts overtop. When I got down to the pool Jack was there already to jump in I told him I would sit and watch because he had to swim forty eight laps, which didn't sound all that entertaining to me. He was a very fast swimmer and finished fairly quickly. I was just sitting on the edge with my legs, up to my knees, in the water, kicking them back and forth. When he finished he hoped out and sat next to me before lying back on the cool tiles and staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, he shot back up and threw his arms around me pulling me back into the pool with him. When we resurfaced I gave him a death glare.

"You are so dead Anderson!" I yelled at him before lunging at him and tackling him underwater. I opened my eyes and saw him looking back at me, even though my vision was so fuzzy. He leaned in and kissed me and we were making out as we resurfaced yet again. We hopped out, ran back to his room, and locked the door, completely prepared for what was about to go down.

I laid down on the bed and he laid on top of me, placing one hand beside my head, propping himself up so he wasn't putting all of his weight on me. We kissed ferociously, as my hands explored his body before he began kissing down my neck and collarbone and eventually my stomach region. That day we stayed in his room all day completely giving ourselves to one another. Not that either of us hadn't done it before, but this was a million times better than I could have ever dreamed about. I fell asleep that night thinking I could die happy as Jack snuggled closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist as we drifted off to sleep.

The next day the whole gang drove around and we went to see the set of Jack's new movie, which he was starring in, when he went to pick up his script.

It was time to go back the next day but I wasn't ready to leave Jack yet so I asked if I could stay since my client was in town. He said that was fine and that he would love it if I would stay. He made me watch every single one of his movies and I must admit he is a great actor. I worked the next few days with my client with my client who had an extremely specific taste. Whenever I got back to Jack's house, he let me use one of his cars since I didn't have mine with me, I was always really stressed but he cheered me up again. He gave me massages or started training me in karate once again since I was a little rusty. Whatever we did he always managed to take my mind off work. I shared Jack's room with him and kept having reoccurring dreams of us getting married or having a baby. Eventually I told him about them and he said that he had them every now and then but not as often as I had them. I had been living with Jack for about six months now and he wanted us to go public with our relationship. He wanted to take me to the red carpet premiere of his new movie. All of the gossip shows and magazines were always asking reads or viewers to take part in their polls to see who they thought he was gonna take. I was now a well-known interior designer and had done or redone many stars houses and had my name mentioned in a few articles every now and then.

* * *

><p>When it came time for the release of Jack's movie he helped me find the perfect dress. It was a creamy white and sparkles lining a sweetheart, strapless top. It came in at the waist and had ruffles going to the bottom, which was my mid-thigh. And to top it off I wore purple strappy heels and some crystals. Jack wore a black suit, black shirt, purple tie, and purple Supras. A limo drove us to the premiere and we stepped out onto the red carpet. Jack said he would do one interview with me before going inside. He told the 'reporter' how we had been dating for about seven months and how we were very happy together. He also talked about other movies and stuff kept whispering things to me about other reporters that made me giggle. He was always making fun of them and how desperate they were for gossip. After we walked in I massaged my jaw and eyes because they hurt from smiling so much and taking so many pictures with all of the flashes. Jack told me I would get used to it eventually. After his movie and the buffet thingy they had and getting even more clients, we went home and got into the hot tub that he had bought when I basically moved in with him to relieve my stress. The hot tub felt nice as we drank champagne, a talked about random things until a serious topic came up.<p>

"Do you ever want to get married?" He asked me.

I took a while to think about it but I answered him, "Ya. Ya I do want to get married someday." I told him this and he looked away from me as if he was thinking about something. I just shrugged it off and forgot about it. We went to bed and I woke up the next morning with a big surprise waiting for me.

I woke up to Jack on one knee beside our bed brushing some hair out of my face. "Morning." I told him stretching and yawning.

"Kimmy," Jack said looking into my eyes, "I know I might be taking things a little fast but I truly love you with all my heart and now I ask you, will you Kimberly Crawford, marry me?" he said taking a small black box out from behind his back and opening it to reveal a silver ring with a square, 13 karat diamond sitting on it. The ring itself had smaller diamonds placed in it going all the way around it. I looked at him, in shock and placed my hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Yes!" I squealed, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I yelled once again as he slid the ring on my finger I squeezed his neck and gave him a huge kiss. I wasn't expecting him to ask so soon but I knew I was going to say yes whenever he did, so I was ready.

* * *

><p>In the following months, I had officially moved in with Jack, we both had our birthdays, and went to Grace and Jerry's traditional wedding. Before I knew it was time for our wedding. I was now 24 and Jack was 25. We had a private wedding on the beach with only our closest friends and family invited. Since it was on the beach we told everyone to wear beach clothes and swimsuits, because the 'reception' afterwards was on the same beach, and we were basically going to have a cookout. Then my first dream came true….<p>

Jack and I were standing on the beach and he was wearing black swim trunks and a black t-shirt, while I was wearing a white cotton dress over a white bikini. The minister began to speak as I took my place across from Jack. I zoned out thinking of how much I loved Jack and how perfect this day was until it came to the vows.

"Jack Anderson, do you take Kimberly Crawford to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Kimberly Crawford, do you take Jack Anderson to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"If anyone has any objections of why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace," no one said a word, "Then if there are no objections, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said to Jack, stepping back and allowing Jack to give me a nice long kiss while our friends and family cheered.

We all had a great time at the party following, swimming, talking, dancing, and just having a good time. Jack took me to Bora Bora and boy oh boy did I have a good time. We stayed for two weeks, and between the swimming, boating, tanning, going to the spa, and just having fun, we just stayed in our home and 'enjoyed each other's company'.

After returning from the honeymoon Jack and I were in a movie together. God acting was hard work I don't know how he has been doing for all these years. After the movie released it was an instant hit and it got four stars. Jack and I were now living happily and only one thing could make it better and that is when my second dream came true.

Jack had gone out to an interview and I was sitting on the step waiting for him to come home. I was sitting on a porch of our mansion when he walked up the steps and sat down next to me. "Jack I have to tell you something, it's important." I said seriously.

"What is it?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"I'm pregnant," I told him quietly as he looked at me in disbelief, "You're the father."

He was still in shock until a small grin crept onto his lips, before quickly turning into a smile as his brain registered everything that was going on. "Of course I'm the father; we're married, unless you're cheating on me again."

"Jack, I am not cheating on you. And I have apologized a million times please let it go." I begged. He gave me a hug before standing up, pulling me with him, and picking me up. He spun me around in circles and kissed me while we were laughing.

I told called Grace and told her about the baby and she said once I know if it's a boy or a girl I had to tell her immediately so she could start shopping. Another three months passed before the third dream came true. I hope they all don't come true otherwise I am in for one painful child birth.

Jack and I were sitting on the couch together. He bent over and kissed my stomach which was slightly swollen. "Hey baby, are you comfortable sitting inside of mommy there?" he asked in a baby voice. I just laughed at him before said, "Mommy has been really annoying with all of the cravings lately I sure hope you are happy in there otherwise daddy would be really angry." I playfully punched him and he chuckled while smiling at me. I smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Speaking of cravings Mommy wants some more spaghetti." I said rubbing circles on my stomach. I didn't know it but Jack had gotten up and wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder. I started laughing and he gave me a big hug while I turned around and he gave me a proper hug. I gave him a kiss and he made me some spaghetti.

* * *

><p><span>FIVE YEARS LATER <span>

Jack and I were sitting in the backyard along with Jerry and Grace, Eddie and his wife, and Milton and his fiancé. Jerry and Grace had three kids shortly after Jack and I had ours. I gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl. We named them Alex and Jessica, or Jess, and they took Jack's last name, Anderson. Eddie's wife was currently pregnant and Milton and his fiancé were thinking of adopting. Jack had already started training Alex and Jess in karate and Jerry was teaching his to dance.

We were all living the lives we dreamed, but that thing that happened between Jack and I, we will never forget. One night after the kids had gone to bed it came up in our conversation.

"Kimmy, remember when I broke Jerry's nose and arm?" he asked and I nodded, "And remember when I yelled at you in the restaurant?" I once again nodded, "And remember that text I sent you?" He kept asking me questions and I was getting confused.

"Yes Jack I remember, now where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Do you remember what I said in that text when you asked me why I did it?" He questioned.

"How could I forget? I still have that paper I gave you. And to answer your question you said that you did it because, and I quote, 'revenge is sweet'." I told him wondering if this was leading to something.

"Well, I have something that I want to tell you," he said and I gave him a look that 'ya…..go on…..' so he continued, "Revenge is sweet, but I sure as hell missed you." He said caringly. I walked over to him and kissed him before hugging him tightly. "I love you Kimmy, I really do." He whispered to me.

"I love you too Jack, I love you too."


End file.
